Chapter 524
|image = 524_81_Rai_Senses_Something_From_Above.png |Release Date = 20 August 2018 |Chapter = 524 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 523 |Next Chapter = Chapter 525}}The Masked Man notifies Crombel of his failure to capture 3rd Elder due to interference from an unexpected enemy, and the Guards he took with him, have been wiped out. Crombel enquires about the enemy and The Masked Man tells him it was the man who appeared at the facility they destroyed recently. Crombel wonders whether it was Frankenstein and remarks that he's proving to be rather troublesome as expected, however, he never thought that he'd go to rescue 3rd Elder. Crombel then asks Yuri when the attack satellites they've located will be ready for use? Yuri tells him that they should be able to activate both of them in a few hours and that they will be able to locate the remaining satellites in the next 60 hours. Crombel instructs him to inform him when the satellites are ready. Yuri accepts the order. Tao informs Frankenstein that he should have Crombel's exact location very soon, stating that he picked up evidence by tracking the latest communication signal sent from Frankenstein and 3rd Elders location. Frankenstein assumes that The Masked Man must've runaway and told his 'Daddy'. 3rd Elder asks Tao about the satellites he sent him data on. Tao reports that he can double-check their location, but he can't remotely detonate them yet, as he needs more time. 3rd Elder comments that it's probably because only 1st Elder could make use of such a protocol and that Crombel must've got his hands on that protocol after eliminating 1st Elder, adding that the additional Guards, were a secret to everyone except him and 1st Elder, but since Crombel discovered them, he must've learned about the satellites as well and he'll be looking for them. 3rd Elder continues that the satellites he managed to locate are the ones he had a hand in manufacturing, and if he and Tao work together, they can make sure they are unavailable for use. Tao understands. 3rd Elder then relays to Frankenstein that he was right: he still has much to do. Frankenstein replies that there's no need to reiterate the obvious. 3rd Elder agrees. The children are outside Frankenstein's house. Shinwoo wonders if he'll be away from home today as well. Ik-Han wonders the same adding that he hasn't been home when they've visited recently, however it's been 3 days since their last visit, so he may be home this time. With that he rings the bell and tells everyone they shouldn't get their hopes up. After ringing the bell and waiting for a while, Shinwoo assumes he's not home again and says they should get going. The others agree. As they turn to leave, the gates creak open. The children enter the house excitedly and find Rai sitting alone drinking a cup of tea. The children having not seen him for a while, bombard him with a multitude of questions, however Rai remains silent, sipping his tea. The children then notice that the house is empty and ask Rai if he's here by himself, to which he nods yes. The children look forlorn. Yuna mentions they're glad that they were able to see Rai at least. Suyi agrees and comments that since they're with Rai, they should make some treats for themselves, and suggests that she and Yuna will go buy the ingredients, while Shinwoo and Ik-Han keep Rai company. Ik-Han replies that he and Shinwoo will go buy the ingredients and they'll be back in no time if they run, and they can just text them the list of ingredients. As he and Shinwoo get ready to leave, Rai stands up. The children are confused and wonder why he's getting up so suddenly. Ik-Han then asks him if he wants to go with them, to which Rai nods yes. The children smile. At the supermarket, Shinwoo and Ik-Han mess around acting like little kids, with Shinwoo sitting in the trolley and shouting commentary, while Ik-Han pushes him at super speed. Suyi tells them to cut it out, as what they're doing is dangerous. She calls them idiots while face-palming, while Yuna laughs and Rai looks on smiling. Shinwoo and Ik-Han arrive at the Ramen and wonder which ones they should get for Rai. Shinwoo says they should just get all of them, to which Ik-Han agrees. Back at the house, they cook up all the food they've bought and lay out a feast for themselves with Rai helping bring plates to the table. Shinwoo picks up a biscuit and starts eating. Suyi yells at him to stop, stating that he should wait until all the dishes have arrived at the table. Shinwoo agrees and continues eating. Suyi shouts for him to stop this instant and again Shinwoo agrees. Yuna tells Rai that Shinwoo's excited to see him after such a long time. Suyi has gotten up and is standing over Shinwoo threatening to kill him. Yuna continues, that he may think they're always like that but everyone has been lifeless for a while and it's been a long time since they've all talked like they are now. Rai looks on. The children recount all the stories that he's missed out on while they eat. After they've finished eating Rai with a cup of tea in his hand, smiles cherishing his time with the children. Yuri reports to Crombel that they've established a link with one of the satellites and can start using them right away. Crombel is excited and wants to see what the satellites are capable of, with his own eyes what the satellite can do. Yuri agrees and tells him that he'll begin charging it immediately. Tao's sensors go off having detected one of the satellites activating and he informs Frankenstein and 3rd Elder. 3rd Elder is shocked to see it's being charged, as they speak. Frankenstein asks him what that means. 3rd Elder explains that the satellite is collecting energy to attack the Earth. He adds that upon first activation, a satellite can be fully charged in a short space of time, since it is already partially charged. Frankenstein enquires about the location of the satellite. Tao replies that it's located above an ocean. Yuri informs Crombel that the charging is complete and Crombel gives the order to attack. The satellite launches an attack on the ocean. Aris impressed by the satellite comments that it's strong enough to blow up everything within a 2km radius of the target, and the aftermath would spread out even further. Crombel states it's a shame that it was located above an ocean and asks how long it will be before he can fire it again. Yuri replies that they're working that out, but it takes longer than the first attack, and mentions that the link for the second satellite is complete and whether they should start charging it? Crombel approves this and adds that he'd like to see more of the satellite as soon as possible. Tao shouts that there's another satellite going through an abnormal energy charging and it's a new satellite, not one found by 3rd Elder and it's located nearby their home. Frankenstein and 3rd Elder are horrified. Crombel is informed of the satellites location. Aris announces that it's a delightful coincidence and Crombel is happy that things are about to get more interesting. At the house, Rai is sitting around playing games with the children, when suddenly he senses something ominous coming from above, and starts looking up towards the ceiling.